Cortex Vortex
The Cortex Vortex is a machine built by Dr. Neo Cortex that forces animals already subjected to the Evolvo-Ray to become Cortex's mindless slaves. ''Crash Bandicoot The Cortex Vortex's first appearance was in Crash Bandicoot. It made any animal obey Cortex and when combined with the Evolvo-Ray, would make mutants for Cortex. However, it was still at the prototype stage, giving the mutants (Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, and Pinstripe Potoroo) distinct personalities. Despite this, Cortex insisted on using it on his newest mutant, Crash Bandicoot who would "lead my Cortex Commandos into world domination". However, the machine rejected Crash, who escaped the castle. Cortex tried a different approach: subject Tawna Bandicoot to the machine. However, Crash arrived in time, burned down the Cortex Vortex along with the rest of Cortex's castle, and saved Tawna. Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Immediately after the events of the first game, Cortex discovered a new power source: Crystals. After spending a year building a new Cortex Vortex (which would be big enough to enslave the planet), his new sidekick, Dr. N. Gin informs him that he has only found the "Master Crystal". 25 more "Slave Crystals" are needed to power the machine. Fearing his life and realizing that Crash has defeated all of his willing participants, Cortex tricks Crash into gathering the crystals for him, stating that it will help the world. When Crash delivers the crystals, Coco reveals Cortex's true intentions. Cortex tries to escape with the crystals to the Cortex Vortex, but Crash defeats him and leaves him stranded in deep space. Dr. Nitrus Brio then tells Crash that if he gathers Gems, he can blow up the Cortex Vortex, situated in space. Crash does so and Brio destroys the Cortex Vortex. Crash Bandicoot: Warped The Cortex Vortex had a very minor, but important role in Crash Bandicoot: Warped. The Vortex, plummeting down to Earth, explodes and frees the evil Uka Uka out of an ancient temple. Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex In addition to a level in the last warp room being named Cortex Vortex, the spaceship in which Cortex's meeting is held in at the beginning of the game is likely to be a newly-built Cortex Vortex. Upon creating, and then "powering", his super weapon (which later is revealed to be Crunch Bandicoot), it is likely that Dr. Neo Cortex used this newly-built Cortex Vortex to brainwash his super weapon into a slave. In which he had brainwashed previous animals as well. Crash of The Titans Though it didn't appear, more on its construction was revealed. It was revealed by one of the Ratnicians that after Cortex met Uka Uka, he gave Cortex some of his mojo to aid in his plans for world conquest. Later on Cortex and N. Brio built the Cortex Vortex and eventually used it on Crash. Manga The Cortex Vortex appears in Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken known as the Base Station. It's designed to look like the Cortex Vortex Space Station from Crash Bandicoot 2, but it's much smaller. It has the Vortex Dome on a flat surface with a ray gun that looks like the Evolvo Ray. N. Gin controls the ship while Cortex is out helping Crash get the Power Stones to power the laser cannon. Gallery My1-32.png|The Cortex Vortex on the Main Menu from a Prototype of ''Crash Bandicoot Page 077.PNG|The Cortex Vortex Space Station as it appears in Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken Trivia * The Cortex Vortex an be seen in a portrait in the level War of the Whirls in Crash of the Titans. * A level in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex is also called Cortex Vortex. * Certain individuals are immune to the effects of the Cortex Vortex most notably Crash. * After defeating Cortex in Crash Bandicoot 2, the Naughty Dog logo can be seen on one of its wings. * Pinstripe, Dingodile and Koala Kong are the only mutants to successfully be programed by the vortex. * In a prototype of Crash Bandicoot, the Main Menu shows Tawna being sent to the Cortex Vortex. Appearances *Crash Bandicoot (game) *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back *Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (cameo) *Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex *Crash of the Titans (mentioned) Category:Machines Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Dansu! De jump! Na Daibouken Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crystal powered machines